


Djeeta's heartthrob.

by Yayate



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayate/pseuds/Yayate
Summary: Djeeta and Lyria had liked each other for years. Ever since their journey began, five years ago, they became closer and closer, before finally jumping into a relationship. Even though all of her crewmates advised Djeeta to take it slow, she had grown increasingly impatient with their lack of physical contact.If only she knew that the pair of mischievous maids were spying on them...(R-18 request for HypocriticalDadaist)
Relationships: Djeeta/Lyria (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Djeeta's heartthrob.

“Lyria, Lyria… I love you, Lyria~”

It had been four years since Lyria had stolen half of Djeeta’s heart and soul. On that fateful day, they had forever become one. Lyria made Djeeta’s still heart beat anew. And Lyria was the one that forever kept Djeeta’s heart beating. How could their relationship bloom into anything other than romance? They were- quite literally-each other’s other half.

...they had both been pretty dense about each other for several years, but eventually they did come to understand their mutual feelings. It had been a few weeks since they had officially started dating, but they had been behaving like lovers for… well, a few years now. The only real change was the sudden inclusion of flirting. Oh, they actually called their dates ‘dates’ now. Even if it was literally no different from how they’ve been treating each other up until that very point.

Djeeta wanted to take it slow and respect Lyria’s physical boundaries. Both of them had no romantic experience! And the advice they got from everyone she asked was basically everyone just telling them to take it slow! Argh, dammit! She had been taking it slow for how many years now!? Now that she could finally call Lyria her girlfriend, she wanted to absolutely drown her in the love she felt for her!

What do you mean, take it slow!? What do you mean, let it all come naturally!? What do you MEAN, don’t say I love you too often!? Don’t cling to her too much don’t touch her too much don’t get too physical too quickly be gentle but loving take her out on dates but not too much hold her hand but don’t take it without asking don’t share a bed until you’re certain take care of her and make her feel safe and and and and and…

...everyone was giving all sorts of complicated advice that just… contradicted everything everyone else said…

They had barely even kissed yet. Sure, they had smooched their lips together every now and then, but they had yet to actually hold one. Like, an actual kiss! Not even a deeper one! Well, Djeeta really wanted a deeper one, too, but that's besides the point! She wanted anything! Any sort of that affection! And she really couldn’t wait any longer.

“I-I’m sorry, is it okay?”

But even as she stared lustfully into Lyria’s azure eyes, she couldn’t really force herself onto Lyria. That’d be awful. She liked Lyria! She loved Lyria. Even if she wanted her, needed her so badly, she couldn’t do anything but stare up at her taller girlfriend. Meekly. Lyria seemed a little flustered, but a smile quickly bloomed onto her lips. Followed by a nod of her head.

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask…”

There was something so uncharacteristically sultry about her voice. It shivered with the hopefully-same arousal that was quaking through Djeeta’s own body. Compared to her usual self, her voice sounded higher pitched. A little bit pouty, and very definitely full of need. A little bit of saliva even dripped from the farmost corner of her lip.

It was like Lyria was begging her to start there.

Djeeta pushed her own lips forward. Kissing against the very edge of Lyria’s cheek. The corner of her lips. Slowly leaving a trail of smoochies to the center of her lips. Before just pressing herself forward. Lip to lip. Holding their oral embrace.

...but.

Wasn’t this supposed to be overwhelmingly pleasant?

Sure, the initial sensation of pressing their lips together was wonderful, but nothing really followed. Was she doing something wrong? Um, Lyria didn’t seem to be enjoying it, either, because Djeeta could see that expression slowly fade off Lyria’s face. It went from that perplexingly amazing stare to… Lyria was even starting to look away from her! Ah..

Djeeta slowly broke their kiss. That honestly felt even less impressive than simply clapping their lips together. Was she… doing something wrong? Ah, Lyria looked really disappointed, um, maybe she should just try again? Djeeta, too, averted her eyes. Um, maybe if she used her tongue it’ll feel a little bit better! Um, but what if that was disappointing, too? Lyria already looked a little lost. What was she supposed to do? Um, um…

“Djeeta?”

“Eh?”

Djeeta locked her eyes back onto Lyria’s, and was quickly met with another kiss, with Lyria now being the one to take the lead. Her hands even moved to the back of Djeeta’s head, even cradling her head like she had done before. It started no different than the attempt of a kiss Djeeta had pushed onto her girlfriend, but it quickly blew into something new. She did something where she… shifted her lips about, and created pressure on her mouth, or something like that? It actually did feel kind of nice! Mm, this should be an easy thing for her to return, right? Djeeta shuffled her lips around a little, preparing herself to repeat the motion, and-

Something soft pressed against her lips. Soft, warm, wet… ah, was that… Lyria’s tongue? It was gently lapping against her lips. Djeeta parted her lips and welcomed her inside. Closing her eyes, and inviting Lyria to do whatever she wanted to do. She could feel Lyria’s tongue trail against her own, coating it with the sweet taste of her saliva, followed by a sudden jolt of pleasure that left Djeeta moaning. Were Lyria not holding onto her head, she would’ve probably reared herself back to hide her reddened face, but the gentle strokes through her hair quickly disengaged her panicked instincts. It was a little scary to just have… someone’s something stuck in her mouth. Especially her girlfriend’s something. Especially her tongue! 

Djeeta just… kinda needed a moment. And thankfully, Lyria seemed to understand that. As her tongue lingered unresting against Djeeta’s own. As soon as Djeeta gave her even the slightest lap, though, Lyria instantly re-engaged. Djeeta gave Lyria the most gently explorative lick, and she herself was promptly rewarded by a quickly-intensifying pleasure. Lyria shifted her tongue around, and Djeeta could instantly feel her body grow weaker, and even stumbling. And after lick after lick after lick after lick…

It made her mouth feel warm. It made her mind feel heavy. It left her shaking in a way that her own hands never could. And this wasn’t even, you know… that. It was just rubbing their tongues together! They were only barely touching at each other! And not even in ‘that’ way! How could this already feel so good, and if this felt this good, how would deepening their relationship even further feel…

Djeeta’s hands grabbed at Lyria’s sides. God, she had such a nice hint of softness to her. Even if the outline of her body through her dress could make it seem like she was overly skinny, there was definitely an adorably perfect amount of meat on her body. Djeeta started squeezing at her, rolling her fingers all over her figure, grabbing, touching, fondling-

“D-Djeeta!”

But when Lyria interrupted their kisses with a frustrated whine, Djeeta quickly stopped and put her hands behind her back.

“T-That really tickles. I don’t mind having you touch at me, but…” one of Lyria’s hands balled into a fist in front of her lips, as she peered off, away, into the distance. Her face was flushing that adorable red colour again. “...b-but be more gentle! You know I’m really bad with ticklish…!”

Wait.

Was that permission?

Djeeta was allowed to… well, touch at her!?

That’s what she meant, right? That she was allowed to touch at her? Her hands quickly shifted to the back of her dress, fondling about for her zipper, slowly starting to pull it down… Lyria wasn’t objecting, that meant it was okay, right? Djeeta tugged the zipper about halfway down, and starting to slowly pull that beautiful pale fabric down her shoulders. Mm, her skin was so wonderfully unblemished. 

It just made her want to dirty Lyria more.

Djeeta pressed a smooch against Lyria’s cheek, awkwardly trying to replicate the way she was kissing her before. Across her cheeks, before finally reaching her adorable neck. Djeeta trailed her tongue out to gently start licking down her skin, which promptly caused Lyria to let out a weak little whine. Djeeta reflexively withdrew, but as soon as Lyria nodded and gave her the go-ahead to do more, she instantly dived back in to kiss at her neck again. And again. And again. Slowly trailing her tongue up and down across her flesh, before even tenderly sinking her teeth into her. That last one left Lyria moaning the loudest. It had been loud enough for Lyria to instantly cover her mouth in what was probably embarrassment. She mumbled something unintelligible into her palm, which only encouraged Djeeta to do it more. Nibbling. Kissing. Licking. Giving her the softest little bites, and just forcing her voice out more and more.

“D-Djeeta...”

Lyria even moaned out her name!

“You taste delicious, Lyria~”.

One final bite. A little rougher than all of those before. After this,she should go back to undressing and making out with her beloved Lyria! Those lovely lips were just begging for more love.

...okay, no, another one.

...okay the final one for real

Nope. She couldn’t stop herself from nibbling down on her girlfriend, at all. She just wanted to listen to Lyria sing like this, forever.

“D-Djeeta! Geez…”

Djeeta refused to draw back this time, until she felt Lyria’s small hands push onto her shoulders. Pushing her away, and using a surprising amount of strength to suddenly force Djeeta into the wall!

Was Lyria getting so pent up she couldn’t stop herself from getting a little rough? She’s so incredibly cute.

“I-It’s my turn now!”

Nope. Djeeta reached her own hands up and grasped at Lyria’s wrists, pushing her back and quickly switching sides with her. Leaving Lyria as the one pinned to the wall, instead. Lyria struggled for a little, before quickly giving up and pouting when she realized that there was no way she could actually physically overpower Djeeta if she didn’t let her.

“Not fair… I wanted to make you feel good, too!”

Oh honey there was nothing that felt better than just listening to your voice. Rather than verbally respond, Djeeta let her body do the work. She once-again reached for the back of dress, this time pulling it down further and further and further, until… it finally fell off Lyria’s body. Aside from her bra and panties, Lyria was completely bare. Her undergarments were adorably plain, both being nothing more than white fabric. Sure, Djeeta’s own underwear wasn’t much more complicated than that, but it looked insanely adorable Lyria specifically! Especially because it matched her dress.

“I love you.”

“I love you too! But I want to… um…”

Aww, poor Lyria was trailing off. Djeeta pushed her hand against her girlfriend’s belly. Slowly sneaking her fingers down. Pulling and pulling and pulling until finally her fingers dipped into Lyria’s waistband, only barely resisting the urge to rip them straight off. Her need to be knuckle-deep inside Lyria was only barely matched with her worry for Lyria’s comfort. So like a needy little puppy, Djeeta just kept herself pawing at Lyria’s underwear. Letting her have as much time as she needed to consent or deny.

Nn, Lyria, please, just nod your head…

But instead, Lyria’s hands wrapped around Djeeta’s wrist. Djeeta scrambled to find words to apologize, but before her brained could process even the simplest of ‘I’m sorry’s, Lyria pushed her hand down. Into her panties. Against her… touching her… ah. Was that the littlest bit of wetness, she could feel between her fingers? Djeeta poked away with one of her fingers, then two, before slowly pushing them in together.

This was actually it, wasn’t it? Djeeta was actually inside of her years-long crush. Inside of her lovely girlfriend. And she could feel her body respond to her every movement. Not just her insides, she could feel Lyria gently shiver against her own body. She could feel Lyria’s chest heave as her breathing grew more intense.

Speaking of Lyria’s chest…

Djeeta’s one free hand moved behind Lyria to quickly undo the ribbon keeping it tied. Aggressively pulling it away and tossing it to the side, onto her bed. While her own clothes stopped them from making direct contact, there was something very wonderful about having her girlfriend’s bare body press up against her own. But on the other hand, the way Lyria was clinging to her made it impossible to actually look at her chest. Let me see your breasts already, dammit…

The impatient Djeeta quickly decided to push Lyria back just a little, making her lean directly onto the wall again, just so she could get an eyeful of Lyria’s handfuls. Mm… Lyria’s small breasts were a bit bigger than they looked. While they were definitely a few steps smaller than Djeeta’s, they still had a good amount of shape to them.

“I’m sorry that I’m so… small…”

“You look absolutely beautiful, Lyria.”

Sure, Djeeta did generally prefer girls that were bustier than Lyria, but her lithe figure looked so wonderful. Having Lyria be any more busty would probably ruin the perfect outline she had going on. Especially consider how wide her hips were. And how big and soft her thighs. Like, geez. Even if her breasts were a little lacking, her wonderful ass and thighs more than made up for that! Not that Lyria’s body had anything to make up for! Because god her girlfriend is so hot! Especially the pert nipples at the very center of her breasts. They just looked like they were begging for attention! Well, that was basically all of Lyria’s body. Something about her posture just made her entire body basically scream ‘touch me touch me!’

“Djeeta… is something wrong? You’re staring…”

“Eh? Uh- no, of course not! You’re just so attractive!”

“T-That’s… I mean…”

God, Lyria, you’re SO adorable! Behaving like you always do, even though two of Djeeta’s fingers are so deep inside of you! Djeeta started shifting her fingers about again, just to interrupt whatever sort of objection she had in mind. Lyria playfully smacked her hands at Djeeta’s arm, before finally just pouting and staring right back at her girlfriend.

“Is it… Nn~ Is it okay if I touch you back…~?”

Oh, just the question she was waiting for!

“Please!”

“Mm, okay… Nn. Tell me if it hurts…~”

Aww, you’re so adorable! There’s really no possible way you could hurt her, Lyria! Those dainty little fingers were a lot smaller than her own, and almost nothing compared to the toys she often enjoyed. Lyria pressed her hand against Djeeta’s thigh. Quickly hooking her skirt up, pressing up, finding her panties, and restlessly diving her fingers in. Tapping away, and just like Djeeta did earlier, quickly dipping a pair of fingers inside.

“...I-Is it okay if I move…?”

Djeeta nodded, before quickly adding onto her response by tweaking her fingers about. Encouraging her beloved girlfriend to do whatever she wanted.

And oh god did she do what she wanted.

Djeeta had no idea what exactly Lyria was doing with her fingers, but it was wonderful. Djeeta couldn’t even make sense of how Lyria was moving; it all just kinda melded together in some pleasurable mess of wholeness. While she desperately did her best to pretend that she was the one in control, she could only last a few seconds before her hips started buckling, leaving her needing to lean on Lyria for support. Djeeta could feel her entire body warm up as she weakly squirmed against her girlfriend’s body. She could feel herself start to shake and shiver. And- oh god- while what she feeling was definitely not an orgasm, it felt so unbelievably good.

Was this how much better these things feel when they’re with someone you love?

Because geez, this was so overwhelmingly incredible! Weren’t first times supposed to be like, painful, awkward and uncomfortable? That’s kinda what her crewmates told her. Well, or so she remembered… she needed some alcohol-induced courage to be quite that forward. She had tried asking Clarisse a few times, but until she had her senses blurred, she just couldn’t.

...When she finally did, though, she didn’t stop at just asking Clarisse. Apparently, she went on to ask Ferry, Vira, Yuel… she had even managed to just brazenly ask Silva and Tweyen! Djeeta didn’t really recall if she had asked anyone else… she didn’t even recall asking anyone but Clarisse! She only vaguely remembered some bits and pieces because she had to sit through some aggressive teasing about it the following day.

Um, maybe Lyria was just a natural at this! There was no way she had any prior experience, right? Right? Um, it wouldn’t really hurt Djeeta or anything! But it would be disappointing if they didn’t get to share their first times, together… god, she could only barely piece together those concerns during the ripples of pleasure floating through her body. It was incredibly that she even manage to worry as much as she did. I-It shouldn’t be that big of a deal! Don’t let these worries ruin something that feels this amazingly wonderful, Djeeta! You idiot…

“Djeeta? Are you okay? A-Am I doing something wrong? You look like you’re in pain…”

“N-No, it’s just so… how… It’s so… Nn-nngh… I thought this was your first time, too.” Not only was she doing whatever she was with her fingers, she so ruthlessly took control of their kiss earlier, too! Djeeta had no idea how exactly she had to treat another girl’s body, but Lyria knew exactly what to do. Geez, if Lyria was experienced, not only would they not be sharing their first time… there’s no way she’d actually be able to satisfy Lyria like she was doing to her!

Lyria slowly pulled her fingers out, drawing her hand up and curling it into a fist in front of her face. It was glinstering wet with her own… you know… you completely covered your girlfriend’s hand, Djeeta. When Djeeta finally dragged her eyes up to Lyria’s face, she got to see her face timidly stare off to the side.

“Um, when you enjoy yourself… I, um, I don’t know if you feel it from me, too, but… It makes me feel a little warm… and it kinda helped me understand… the places you want touched the most.”

That was a relief! They really were both awkward virgins! It’s just that Lyria could feel her masturbate!

Wait.

Um.

Did that mean Lyria got to ‘enjoy’ these sensations every time Djeeta touched herself? So she knew, exactly whenever and however Djeeta touched herself?

Oh.

“A-And! Um, I really wanted to do this with you, so I asked Dorothy and Claudia for some…advice!”

Ahh wait those two knew that they were getting physical and that they wanted to get more physical and Lyria wanted to get more physical too even without Djeeta urging her? That was wonderful! It made Djeeta so happy!

“Did you summon me, Master?”

As if they had been waiting, which they honestly probably were, Claudia suddenly shifted into the room with her co-maid in tow. Her eyes were locked onto Lyria, and she made no attempts of even pretending she wasn’t immediately ogling her girlfriend. Djeeta protectively held onto Lyria and did her best to shield her from the onlooking maid, but, well, Lyria herself willingly poked her body out to the side to wave at the pair.

“Ehh~? Already? You’ve only been at it for a handful of minutes! You must really be a natural, Master!” Dorothy spoke up soon after. She gave Lyria a quick look, before eagerly nodding at Dorothy. She felt beyond wonderful, beyond amazing! Even though she didn’t quite feel an orgasm rocking through her system, it felt similarly wonderful and fantastic!

“Master, did Master leave you unsatisfied?” Claudia added. No, that wasn’t it! Lyria did amazing, it’s just… um… why was Claudia staring so intently at Lyria? And why did Lyria respond with an awkward giggle? Wait, wasn’t she talking about how Djeeta was unsatisfied…?

“I-It’s my first time! I’ll get better… I promise!”

“Have you not done any research, Master?” “Yeah! When you were up all night gigglin’ with Clarisse, I figured she must’ve given you some tips!” “Poor Master. After she spent all those restless nice practicing and studying…” O-Okay! You can stop now! Djeeta flusteredly shook her head in an attempt to shut her up, but the maids seemed relentless in their teasing. “Hmm. Having Master claw around inside of Master without any sort of proper etiquette… that just won’t do. How about we give you some lessons, Masters?”

Le… lessons? Wait, were they talking about joining in, right? No, wait, they definitely were. Claudia had even eagerly started undoing her maid uniform. Dorothy was fiddling with the ribbons on the front of her dress, obediently waiting for permission.

“Is it…?” Djeeta shifted towards Lyria, asking for her permission. Even Djeeta herself realized this wasn’t something she would ever even consider if she wasn’t horny off her rocker, but the allure of more pleasure seriously left her a bit stupefied.

“Y-Yes!”

And so, the two maids swiftly undressed. In one obviously-trained movement, they went from completely dressed to entirely bare, left only with the headbands on their head and the ribbons that kept their hair up. Ah, their bodies were quite appealing… both of them were noticeably more busty than Djeeta herself. While they lacked Djeeta’s stronger build, they had this wonderful all-arounds softness that Djeeta simply needed to touch. Her eyes darted back and forth between them- at least, until Lyria gave her an elbow to her side. She never really expected Lyria to be the jealous type… and somehow, that made her even more appealing. Geez.

The two maids stepped forward and gently put their hands on Djeeta’s body. Rubbing around her. Her skirt, her blouse, her arms, her legs… the professionality of their movements somehow only made this more embarrassing. 

“Are you prepared, Master?”

“Huh?”

“Claudia, now!”

It only took a second for Djeeta’s body to be bared. It took her a few moments to process what had just happened. That she was standing there naked. In front of not just the maids, but Lyria, too! Even though they had been playing with each other, having Lyria actually stare at her like this was a little bit overwhelming. She almost considered moving her arms to cover herself, but the look in Lyria’s eyes almost kinda wanted her to be naked with her forever. Even though Djeeta’s body was covered in imperfections and toned to the touch, Lyria seemed absolutely ecstatic at what she saw. She had the same wonderful glitter in her eyes, as whenever she looked at a menu of deliciously fancy food.

Even though her body was markedly unfeminine, Lyria still…

“Master?” Both maids spoke in unison. While the two lovers had been staring needily at the other, the maids had moved to their opposite sides. Grasping onto the arms, and gently guiding them down onto the ground. Claudia wasted no time and instantly moved to pounce Lyria, but Dorothy was slowly taking her time, just gazing over Djeeta’s body. Djeeta’s own attention was still entirely focused on her beloved Lyria, though. Staring intently at her as Claudia touched at her chest, as Claudia dragged her fingers around Lyria’s thighs, as Claudia’s fingers slowly dragged towards Lyria’s opening and slowly started dancing onto her. Quickly leaving Lyria shaking, blushing, mewling, and…

Now Djeeta was the one getting jealous. With the slightest hint of frustration in her eyes, she let her attention fall back to Dorothy. Nodding at her, and prompting her to start her own play. Dorothy’s initial movements seemed no different than Claudia’s, but rather than quickly moving down to her thighs, Dorohy soon found herself fascinated by Djeeta’s chest, and her rolling touches turned into genuine gropes. Touching her in ways she wanted to touch Lyria- and she wanted to have Lyria touch her. Djeeta’s breasts had always been rather sensitive, and it seemed like Dorothy knew just how to exploit this. Without any of the pain a feral Djeeta ever put herself in. 

It felt really good.

Dorothy pulled Djeeta onto her lap and pushed her hands against the underside of Djeeta’s chest. Firmly lifting and lowering her breasts to make them jiggle just the littlest bit, before seamlessly transitioning into gently fondling her. Every last squeeze and shift felt more intense than the last, made even worse with how Dorothy kept unwaveringly staring at her face. Her sheepish smile not even budging. The sensations left Djeeta growing more and more soft in Dorothy’s lap, and she couldn’t resist the allure of closing her eyes and gently collapsing against her loyal maid’s body. Just letting her take control of touching Djeeta however she wished, however she needed. 

“That’s right, Master. Let yourself float away in my lap~”

One of Dorothy’s hands pulled away from her chest, momentarily pulling Djeeta out of her trance as she muttered out some whines of objection- that is, until she realized where Dorothy’s hand was going. It trailed deeper and deeper down her body, before finally halting at the spot that only one other girl had ever touched before. Her fingers gently curled around Djeeta’s entrance, which, while pleasurable, didn’t even match a fraction of the intensity of when Lyria’s fingers were actually inside of her. It left Djeeta increasingly impatient, as she felt an increasing need to just feel Lyria’s again.

Stop being such a tease, Dorothy…! Ah, why were you pulling your fingers up and away, put them back! Just put them inside of her, already… she needed it. She needed some relief, after how long Dorothy and Lyria both had spent building her up. While, sure, this was a fraction of the time she usually spent ‘amusing’ herself, doing it with someone else made her incredibly impatient!

But Dorothy didn’t dip her fingers back inside. Instead pressing her fingers against the little nub at the top of her genitalia. Just having those slick fingers press up against it was enough to make her squirm uncomfortably. That part was WAY too sensitive to directly touch! Whenever Djeeta got too carried away and touched at herself there, she would soon find herself overwhelmed by something closer to pain than pleasure! 

“Not there…~”

“Relax, Master. I promise you’ll love it.”

Ahh, n-no, seriously! Don’t…! Djeeta felt herself overwhelmed by a quake of sharpened pleasure. While initially stayed restrained to the parts Dorothy was directly touching, it soon transformed into the same terrifying sensation that had always stopped Djeeta from pushing herself any further. She could feel her entire body tense up. It was like her entire body was trying to curl up into the tiniest ball she could. Her every muscle growing as tight as they could, before…

Ah! Overwhelming! Slow down, slow down, slow down! Djeeta couldn’t stop herself from moaning louder and louder. Louder than she probably should. While the Grancypher was mostly vacant on that day, whoever was still left could probably hear those cripplingly overwhelming sounds. Nn, it suddenly felt so good! It started hurting, and then it felt good, and…

Wait, why did she stop? Dorothy pushed Djeeta out of her lap, right as she felt an overwhelming orgasm approach. :Leaving her to hang on the edge of delight. The desperate and shaking Djeeta quickly moved her hands to her entrance in a desperate attempt to push herself off, but Dorothy grabbed her wrists and… just wouldn’t let her. Oh god. All that built-up pleasure was starting to fade away. Why would you ever do something like that! That’s so unbearably cruel!

“Mm, is she getting close, too?”

“Yes.”

The two maids gently pushed at the couple, only when Lyria started desperately crawling at her did she realize what it is they wanted.

“Sit up, kiss, and let your minds melt away~”

Lyria was breathing so lewdly… ah, she was drooling over herself… she looked so wonderfully delicious. Djeeta meekly grabbed at Lyria’s hand, shuffled herself over to lean body to body, before their lips sheepishly pushed together. Their tongues met, and they only barely had the energy to let them dance together as the maids moved to finish them off. The maids shifted between their master’s legs, left their faces buried within their thighs, before letting their wet tongues trail all over those so-sensitive spots. Djeeta was too distracted to notice whatever Claudia was doing to Lyria, but it was probably the same as Dorothy was doing to her. 

“I love you, I love you…”

“I love you too…! I love you so much…!”

After only a few licks, Djeeta was back onto her edge. An edge that felt so much steeper now that she was locked in a deep kiss with the one she loved. But rather than letting her suffering, Dorothy quickly pushed in to finish her off. Kissing her lips around her most sensitive spot. And… ahh! She was rolling her tongue all over it! Oh no, she was going to lose her mind… Djeeta only barely managed to keep her moans in control by letting them all out into Lyria’s lips. She could barely breathe. She could feel her body growing weaker. Her mind was even starting to grow a little bit fuzzy. A part of her wanted to escape from Lyria’s lips, just so she could breathe, but there was no way she would ever let this kiss end.

And then it hit.

A sensation so overwhelming it left Djeeta’s entire mind blank. All she could do was kiss, and wrap her legs around Dorothy to keep her from escaping. Mm, she could barely even do the kissing part. Her tongue was just idly shivering against Lyria’s. But she could feel Lyria locked onto her mouth, and honestly, that was really all that mattered. That she was sitting there. Cumming, and kissing her girlfriend.

God, it felt so good. And it kept feeling good. The pleasure just wouldn’t slow down. Only after what had to be a minute or so did the initial spike fade, replaced with a warmly calming afterglow. Djeeta slowly let her legs unwrap, and instead let herself collapse entirely into Lyria. She just wanted to lay there, for at least a few minutes. She needed to close her eyes, and simply bask in its warmth.

When she finally regained her senses, though, Djeeta and Lyria finally broke their kiss. Happily staring at one another, before redirecting the same lust at the two maids. The two tired girls spoke up, in sync, begging for just one more thing.

“...Again?”


End file.
